Madness in the multiverse
by SloptasticMan
Summary: When the Infinity Stone are scattered through out the multiverse, the hero's of these alternate realities must work together to defeat an evil that's trying to destroy the multiverse


Notice to all readers, I had to delete my previous stories because as I gained a great sense on how to write a bit more professionally I cringed at how dumb I was back then. I'm in college, mentally disabled so please don't judge me, I'm a WIP kind of writer that will improvise over time. This story will be more of a combination of other marvel superhero teams and some universes, it doesn't have to be from the MCU.

* * *

Prologue

"I am Uatu the Watcher. I am in charged with observing your world before humanity reigned as the dominate species. I have watched your greatest explorers become your greatest hero's. I have watched your accidents becoming triumph. I have watched selfless acts define by lifetime. I have seen the flash of genius define the future. I have watched legends rise and return when most needed. I have watched adversity become purpose. Over and over again I watched all of this so much more because that is the task bequeathed to me by the universe but I could not deny it no longer that I have watched many worlds like our own. Alternate realities to be correct. Worlds with different kinds of realities that distance our own, they can have similarities such as shared histories and locations, but there nations and history can take many forms. I have watched over many alternate realities share a significant amount of power that can shape a single universe but I can stand but and watch no more…". Uatu pauses the introduction and points his finger towards Thanos, standing along with Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, Corvius Glave and Black Dwarf. "I have watched you Lord Thanos. I know what your after and I cannot allow it. If you collected all infinity stones, you'll put the entire universe at stake".

Thanos standing aloof, scrutinized that Uatu knew what he was planning all along. "So you finally figured it out. That with all the six infinity stones in my grasp I can easily wipe out half of all life in the universe with a single snap". "Correct" Uatu answered. "But today I have broken my watchers vow to never interfere with other worlds by banishing the stones in these other realities where you cannot reach them. Knowing very well that the stones you sought can only be limited in your reality. You came here to seek the location of the stones and I will stop you" Uatu said boldly as he ignites cosmic arouras in the palms of his hands and throws his blast at Thanos. Thanos blocks Uatu's attack, lifts his arm up so the infinity gauntlet; containing the power stone so that it is aimed at Uatu. "I see that you have the nerves of standing up to the Mad Titan. But it was foolish of you to break your vow and put many of watchers at risk just to stop me" said Thanos as he shot the power stones beam towards Uatu. The beam only caused Uatu to nearly fall down onto the floor, but Uatu stopped his fall and got up. "You will never find the stones. And even if you do you will never have the right amount of power to wipe out half of all life in each reality" Uatu retorted. "This day just keeps on getting more interesting" Thanos responded and throws another blast at Uatu. Uatu defends himself by blasting his cosmic power to hold off Thanoses attack. But it was no use as Thanoses power was to strong for Uatu as the beam reached over the watcher; causing him to fall down onto the floor.

"You have fought with such confidence, but ironically you are a fool to not realize what you have done. A fool that fails to realize the cost of your people when your broke your vow. And now it seems like you did it all for nothing" taunts Thanos as he points the gauntlet at the fallen watcher. Meanwhile Ebony Maw walks over towards the watchers fountain that Uatu uses to observe the universe and telepathically forms a sphere out of the fountains water. "Lord Thanos, all the information upon the stones locations and so called "significant powers" that will double the might of the infinity stones is all collected". Thanos looked over towards Maw before looking back at Uatu "You know I was always told that you would have some fight left in you, I guess I was wrong. And know I have no more uses for you" with that said Thanos touches Uatu with the edge of the power stone. Uatu screams in pain as the stone generates purple vains, his skin turning black as he can feel all of his flesh being slowly decayed into chunks of ashes until he came to the point where he completely blew up from the influence of the stone until there was nothing more then just a pile of ash where Uatu was standing. Thanos then glanced over the sphere "It seems that Uatu wasn't lying about the stones. They are scattered beyond my reach, but this orb contains all we needed. One of the stones is in a reality inhabited with being with extraordinary abilities as to our own. Find them my children". Upon hearing Thanos orders all of the children kneel down. "We will not fail you my lord" Proxima Midnight responds.

* * *

That's it for the prologue. I couldn't really decide on what franchises I want to contribute to this crossover story. The few I have planned are Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Avatar: The Last Airbender and My Hero Academia and then that's it. If you have any ideas and recommendations please PM me.


End file.
